


these walls may break you but we will remake you

by Phoenix_Allura (Artemis_Autumn_Marie)



Series: Nix's Whumptober 2019 [7]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Blood, Comfort, Death cure doesn't happen, F/F, Healing, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, Journals, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-The Scorch Trials, Scars, WICKED | WCKD (World In Catastrophe: Killzone Experiment Department), Whump, Whumptober 2019, but also fluff, craziness, thominho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Autumn_Marie/pseuds/Phoenix_Allura
Summary: Whumptober Day 7-IsolationThey're back in WICKED's hands.Not that it's surprising.They seem to find their way back here.Even with how bad it is for all of them.Thomas isn't surprised when it happens again this time.(Except that he is.)
Relationships: Harriet/Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner), Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner), Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" & Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: Nix's Whumptober 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507226
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Others





	these walls may break you but we will remake you

Thomas wakes up in a room with a screen.

Only a screen. The bed he’s on is the only other thing he has.

It flickers, the first time Thomas has seen tech malfunctioning since coming here.

Then it shows Minho, in a room that appears identical to his.

Minho’s sleeping, but Thomas calls his name anyway. They’ll be able to talk through these screens. What else would be the point of them?

About half an hour later, Minho wakes up, giving no indication he’s seen or heard Thomas.

Maybe he hasn’t.

Maybe it’s a one-way screen.

But why?

Thomas watches as a man talks to Minho, as Minho leaves with him.

And Thomas realizes that he is on his own.

Thomas searches the room, finding a bathroom with three sets of towels and clothes, and another, smaller room, which contains a bookshelf full of blank journals and a desk full of pens and pencils and even quills and ink pots. There’s a calligraphy book on the corner of the desk.

There’s no chair.

The floors are all tile.

Next to the bookshelf is a small fridge and microwave.

He doesn’t have a stove or oven.

He doesn’t even have windows.

Just him and his journals.

**_Day One_ **

_Yesterday I woke up here, in this bedroom. I’ve got a screen that stays on except when I’m sleeping—I’m being watched. Minho comes and goes in his room, and there’s almost always someone there with him. I think it’s a test. I only have enough food for a few days, so I think that once I run out they’ll come get me. I don’t even know why I’m writing this, other than boredom. When I say there’s nothing in here, I mean nothing. I’d got clothes, towels, food, a bed, journals, and that’s it._

Thomas is doing very well for his first day. We’ll have to see how this plays out. 

**_Day Five_ **

_Minho hasn’t been in his room today. I woke up and he was gone. He was arguing with the man yesterday and stayed in his room. He seems to be safe. Not happy, but safe._

_I’m safe too, I guess, but I’m tired of eating all the same foods, and sitting around. I need to move. I need to be able to do something. I wish I could run. I also need more food, I’ll be out in a day or two, three if I eat one and a half meals a day._

_I don’t know why I’m doing this. It’s not like anyone’s reading it, the bored rambles of a teenage boy locked in a room by himself._

Thomas talks to Minho like he can answer. It seems to help, being able to see Minho on the screen. To know he’s safe.

**_Day Twelve_ **

_Minho’s gone. He was gone yesterday but this is different all his stuff has been moved out_ ~~_what little he had it’s all gone._ ~~ _I don’t know what I’m going to do; he might not have been able to talk to me but at least I knew he was there. He was safe. Now I don’t know if he’s safe, if anyone’s safe, if I’m safe._

Thomas spends hours staring at an empty room, waiting.

**_Day 15_ **

_They keep refilling my food._

_They’re keeping me here._

_Why?_

Thomas eats little; he doesn’t trust the food given to him. 

**_Day 30_ **

_I’ve got a treadmill now. It only works for an hour every day._

_They’ve turned the screen off._

_Minho is gone._

_I don’t know where._

_I don’t know why._

_I don’t know anything._

Thomas would like to run more often; it would keep him from thinking. We’re going to consider it.

**_Day 62_ **

_The food’s been the same for weeks now. I stand on the treadmill when it’s not on because I have nothing better to do. If I don’t eat they know. If I don’t run they know. If I don’t sleep they know. If I don’t write they know. They know everything._

_I know nothing._

_I guess that’s not unusual._

_Not with WICKED._

Drs. Avery and Alima have been removed from Subject A-2’s case. Drs. Chase and Dont are now in place. Observations will begin again tomorrow.

**_Day One Hundred Twenty Seven_ **

_I think. I haven’t slept in a week._

_Haven’t eaten in a week._

_I’ve been running when I can._

_It takes my mind off everything._

_These klunk journals that I keep coming back to._

_My refilling fridge._

_The screen they took last night._

_The clothes they left on the bed._

_The fact that someone is entering my room while I’m showering._

_They were while I was sleeping._

_I don’t see them._

_I don’t hear them._

_I’m trying to catch them by staying awake._

_I try to make them do anything by staying awake, by not eating._

_It’s not working._

_I have no control._

A-2 isn’t eating or sleeping. Subject is desperate for human interaction.

**_Day Two Hundred_ **

_I haven’t seen anyone in more than a hundred days._

~~_I think I’m going crazy._ ~~

_What does WICKED want to test now?_

_Why am I alone?_

~~_What’s wrong with me?_ ~~

A-2 is bouncing more than usual; too much energy may affect results. Two or more hours on the treadmill suggested.

**_Day Two Hundred Fifty-Nine_ **

_Usually they change my food after a week._

_It’s rotting._

~~_I’m rotting._ ~~

_I get two hours on the treadmill now._

_I guess I’ve been good._

_I’m using the calligraphy book._

_Where is everyone?_

_I don’t know anything._

The journal entries were becoming erratic. The extra hour seems to be helping A-2. A further study is requested. A-2 has not had food changed in two weeks.

**_Day Two Hundred Eighty-three_ **

_I can write in cursive now._

_It’s useless._

_I don’t know anything._

_I don’t have control._

_My arms are scratched._

_I have a first aid kit now._

_What does WICKED want with me?_

_What does WICKED want with anyone?_

_Where’s Minho?_

_Where’s Newt, where’s Frypan, where’s Aris, where’s anyone?_

_Where am I?_

A-2’s scratching is becoming intense. The subject craves human interaction. Journal entries in short sentences.

**_Day Three Hundred sixty-five_ **

_I tore the calligraphy book to pieces._

_They took my plates away._

_I don’t know anything._

_They know everything._

_They have everything._

_They have everyone._

A-2 cut himself on a plate while throwing it at a wall. Two more hours on the treadmill strongly suggested.

**_Day Four hundred eighty-seven_ **

_My hands and face are bloody._

_The paper is bloody._

_I’m crazy._

_I’m crazy, I’m crazy, I’m crazy._

_I’ve been alone for over a year._

_Where is everyone?_

_What’s wrong with me?_

_I don’t have control._

_I don’t know anything._

_I’m so tired._

~~_I don’t know anything._ ~~

~~_I don’t know anything._ ~~

A-2 doesn’t seem to care about his wounds, or where he got them. The treadmill is broken beyond repair. Suggest replacement and more running hours along with the removal of the fridge and food deliveries on a set schedule.

**_Day Five hundred three_ **

_I have my screen back._

_And a new treadmill._

_I can run for five hours a day now._

_It helps, some._

_The screen stays black, but I talk to Minho anyways._

_I need someone to talk to._

A-2 seems to have calmed. Suggest screen time on day 600.

**_Day five hundred ninety_ **

_I don’t know anything._

_The treadmill is fun._

_I stopped talking._

_I’m done._

_I don’t want to write._

_I don’t want to eat._

_i want to know what’s going on._

_I ~~want control.~~ _

A-2’s behavior is worrying. No suggestions until after screen time.

**_Day six hundred_ **

_They’re messing with me._

_they showed me Minho today._

_He looks okay._

_He couldn’t see me._

_couldn’t hear me._

~~_That’s okay. I don’t talk much anymore_ ~~

~~_I don’t know anything._ ~~

A-2 did not react as expected. Suggest pulling the subject from isolation shortly. He will not last 130 more days.

*Drs. Chase and Dont have been removed from this task. Starting tomorrow, Drs. Brann, Willis, and Andar will complete the experiment.

**_Day six hundred twenty-one_ **

~~_where am i where am i where am i_ ~~

~~_I’m not eating not talking not running not watching not not not_ ~~

_I’m just sitting today._

_Just sitting._

_My food is hiding in a corner._

A-2 is breaking. Suggestion: Let Minho see him and talk to him once a month at random.

**_day six hundred eighty-three_ **

_I talk to Minho sometimes. I wonder why they allow it._

_I got to talk to him today._

_I want to see the others._

_I still don’t know anything._

_I have no control,_

~~_I don’t know myself._ ~~

A-2 is doing better. He didn’t pull any hair out today or scratch his arms to the point of bleeding. Suggest finishing out isolation.

**_day seven hundred six_ **

~~_No no no no no no no no n o nno no no_ ~~

~~_I have no control no knowledge nothing nothing nothing_ ~~

~~_They’ve taken minho again_ ~~

~~_I can’t do this anymore._ ~~

_They took the screen again last night._

_How long am I going to be here?_

_I don’t know._

_I don’t know anything._

A-2 may need a change in routine. Suggest adding a meal.

**_day seven hundred twenty-three_ **

_Things have been weird lately._

_I got more food._

_I hardly eat any of it_

_The treadmill is always available to me_

_I don’t use it_

_I don’t do anything but these stupid journals that I know WICKED is reading_

_Tell me, WICKED, when am I getting out of here?_

A-2 is not eating or running. His entries are consistently bloody despite first aid being provided when he is asleep. He will last seven more days.

**_day seven hundred thirty_ **

_It’s been two years._

_I’m crazy._

_I don’t even know anymore._

_I don’t anything._

_What’s happened to Minho, to Newt, to all my friends?_

_What’s going to happen to me?_

A-2 is understandably confused at being let out and had to be sedated. Will reintroduce to people gradually.

**_Day… twenty, I guess_ **

_Minho tells me I don’t have to do these anymore, but he doesn’t really mind. I’m not crazy._

_I’m better, now._

_WICKED kept everyone in one place for two years while isolating everyone for various lengths of time._

_I was the longest._

_Minho and I don’t know each other anymore, not really, but we’re willing to learn_

A-2 is adjusting surprisingly well.

**_Day twenty-six_ **

_I met Harriet and Sonya again today. They started dating again right after Sonya came out of isolation._

_It gives me hope._

A-2 is showing signs of happiness for others, even though he does not speak much.

**_Day thirty-one_ **

_Thomas, if you ever get to this page, I hope you know how proud I am of you. I’ve watched you recover and in only a month you’ve come so far. You’re not scratching anymore, and you talk more. Keep going, Thomas. I love you. —Minho._

_No one expected me to keep this habit._

_It makes me better, for now._

_And it’s a physical record of my progress._

_I think Minho understands._

_And Minho, you’re never going to read this, because you don’t go through my stuff, but I love you too. —Thomas_

A-2 is a month out of isolation and recovering more quickly than expected. The presence of many others supporting him may be a factor.

**_Day One hundred_ **

_I laughed again today._

_It’s the first time I’ve heard my laugh in years._

_I’m so glad I did; it surprised everyone but Minho, who just smiled and told me he knew I could do it._

_I love him so much._

_Aris talked to me today._

_He doesn’t talk much, either._

A-2 is interacting more positively. Behavior almost to baseline levels. The subject has gained back weight.

**_Day One Hundred Fifty-Eight_ **

_Almost halfway out of a year in isolation._

_It’s been good. I have friends again, and Minho will cuddle me whenever I want._

_I didn’t think I’d make it here._

*Observations regulated to once a week.

**_Day Two Hundred Twenty-Nine_ **

_I went on a run with Minho today. We took a nap and ate after._

_I’m gaining back the weight I lost._

_Minho says I look healthier._

A-2 is returning to normal activities.

**_Day 300_ **

_Harriet asked Sonya to marry her today; she said yes, of course._

_It’s strange, thinking that we’re old enough to think about marriage._

_I’m almost nineteen, we think. Minho says he might be twenty or twenty-one._

A-2 has been quiet this week.

**_Day 306_ **

_Newt went downhill today._

_We knew it was coming, but it still hurts._

A-2 has been handling the loss of another as a teen with his experiences should. Behaviors and activities have otherwise reached a baseline level. Observations regulated to monthly visits.

**_Day 365_ **

_One year out of isolation. I’m better, I’ve gained weight, I can think and talk and smile. I’m running again, for fun, and learning more about the plants we’re growing._

_Sonya’s asked me to give her away because the girls are their bridesmaids and best man._

_I said yes._

_If only Newt could see it._

_Thomas,_

_I’m writing this while you’re talking to Harriet and Sonya. I can see your smile from here. We’ve all come a long way to get where we are. You’re happy again, as happy as we can be. I’m so proud of you, Thomas. So, because I can’t bring myself to say it out loud: Will you marry me?—Minho_

Subjects A-2 and A-7 are following the lead of other subjects in their relationship. The relationships seem to ground the subjects.

**_Day 366_ **

_The answer was never anything but yes, love._

**_Day 400_ **

_Sonya and Harriet got married today. It was beautiful._

_Now Minho and I have to start planning our wedding._

The wedding, such as it was, seemed to raise A-2’s spirits. He played a role in the wedding and seemed to enjoy the dancing afterward.

**_Day 600_ **

_I’m putting this in the back, Thomas. We escaped only a few days ago, and you’re still shaken up about it._

_We both are._

_You don’t know yet that I’ve brought these. If you ask, I’ll tell you._

_You’re strong, Thomas, strong and loving and smart._

_We’re going to get through this together._

_I love you, Thomas. —Minho_

**_Day 745_ **

_We got married today, Thomas. I wanted to remember that was two years and fifteen days after you got out of isolation. I wanted to remember that it was 145 days after we escaped._

_I wanted to remember what you looked like._

_Sonya sketched a picture of you for me._

_I love you, Thomas. —Minho_

  
  


**_Day……_ **

_It would be day 1,430 by Minho’s count._

_But only day 685 if you go by our wedding date, and day 530 if you go by when we adopted our twin girls._

_They started talking today, real words, not just babbling._

_They call you ‘Da’ and me ‘Pa’._

_We’re happy. WICKED is behind us and I’m glad._

_I’m glad you kept these, even if it took me a few years to find out we had them._

_I love you, Minho. —Thomas_

**_Day 1,865_ **

_It’s our third anniversary. I know we agreed no more journal writing, but I figured I’d break the rule for special occasions. I’m going to go cuddle with you and get woken up bright and early by our darling girls._

_I love you, Thomas. —Minho_

**_Day 1,866_ **

_I heard you writing last night, Minho, and got up after the girls had gone back to sleep. They’re curled around you right now, one under each arm. It’s adorable._

_I think the rule can be discussed._

_I love you, Minho. —Thomas_

**_Day 4,315_ **

_Let me start this by saying I can’t believe you kept track of the days, Minho. This ridiculousness, on our tenth anniversary? Looking back on these journals, I’m glad we kept them; the good days slowly but surely outnumbered the bad. There are scars that won’t ever really go away, but they’ll fade. The girls have asked about my arms already and you’ve been there to get me through it. I love you, Minho. I love you more today than any other day, and the same will be true of tomorrow. I can’t wait to watch our girls grow up together._

_I love you, Minho. —Thomas_

_Of course I kept track of the days. Each day is another one I get to spend with you. The surprise dinner was wonderful. As the sun sets, I watch you stare out the window and know I’ll never fall out of love with you—there’s never a day when I would want to._

_I love you, Thomas. —Minho_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> This one was a surprise. I didn't expect to have it done today.  
> I didn't think I'd have done it until next week.  
> Anyway, let me know what you thought!  
> Until next time,  
> Nix  
> (Also, if anyone wants to draw fanart based on any of my works, go for it.)


End file.
